Spin the Bottle
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: The team comes back from a case and goes to a club, they end up playing spin the bottle and Emily awaits a kiss from Hotch, vise versa


The BAU was coming home from a case in Alaska. the plane ride was long and everyone was tired.

"Hey guys, after this plane ride, drinks on me at Tony's. We'll go party," Rossi said with a laugh, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone nodded with a smile. They barley ever got to go out and have fun, they were always working. When the plane landed they all went to the club and drank away. JJ called Will and Garcia and told them to join them at the club. When Will arrived he went with JJ onto the dance floor. Emily smiled as she watched them.

"Aaron, dance with me!" she said excitedly shaking her bosses arm.

"Uh... I don't really dance..." he replied.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Morgan dance with me," she said standing up.

"Alright princess," he said with a laugh, walking into the dance floor with her.

Hotch watched them on the dance floor and sighed.

"You're such an idiot! You should've danced with her!" Garcia yelled.

"Yeah Aaron, we all know you have a crush on her," Rossi said with a laugh.

"No I don't!" Hotch lied.

"We all know you do, even Reid knows it," Rossi said.

Hotch looked over at Reid and he nodded.

"Whatever," Hotch mumbled.

He shook his head and had a few more drinks. Emily still danced and Hotch still watched her. He finally got his drunk ass up and went to the dance floor. Hotch took Emily by the hand and turned her around.

"Now you decide to dance?" Emily asked with a laughed.

Hotch nodded and they danced for a while before returning to the table.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Garcia suggested.

"Alright, I'm cool with that," Morgan agreed.

"Nah, I'm too old for you guys," Rossi laughed with a wink, "but I'll watch. If it lands on me I decide who you kiss, deal?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, so Rossi finished his beer and put the bottle on the table.

"Ok, I'm not kissing a guy so if it lands on one of you I'm spinning again," Morgan said with a laugh.

"Alrighty then, who's first," Emily said with a laugh.

"I'll go," JJ volunteered.

JJ spun the bottle and it landed on Will.

"That's lucky," Will laughed giving his wife a kiss.

Everyone was buzzed so it didn't really matter who they kissed, they were short kisses anyway. By the time it was Emily's turn she had gotten a kiss from Morgan and Will already. When Emily spun, it landed on Hotch so she smiled and placed her lips on his. Their kiss was longer than everyone else's so when they pulled away everyone was cheering. Emily blushed and the game went on. When Garcia went, she stopped it on Morgan purposely.

"Hey baby girl, no cheating," Morgan said with a laugh.

Garcia rolled her eyes and spun it for real. She smiled when it landed on Morgan.

"Ok, now that was fair," Morgan said giving her a kiss.

Hotch watched as everyone laughed and played around, but all he could think of was the raven haired woman sitting next to him. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the kiss he shared with her. His thoughts were stopped by JJ grabbing his face and placing a kiss on his lips. She laughed and sat down. Hotch took a deep breath and spun the bottle. It landed on Rossi.

"Alright Dave, who do I have to kiss?" Hotch asked.

"Em," he replied smiling.

Emily blushed and smiled. Yes! she thought to herself, she hoped every time she spun it would be Hotch who it landed on, and every time Hotch spun it would land on her. Emily leaned in and, again, kissed Hotch. This time their kiss was even longer. Hotch was surprised, Emily slid her tongue along his bottom lip. He reluctantly pulled away. This time no one was cheering they were just laughing. Hotch looked at Emily and her cheeks were bright red, but she had a smile on her face.

After an hour or so of playing everyone decided they should go home, it was past midnight. They called a few cabs to get their drunk asses home and Hotch noticed that every time a cab came Emily would let someone else go before her. Hotch did the same and eventually they were alone.

"How drunk are you?" Emily asked walking over to Hotch.

"I don't know. Pretty drunk I'd say," he replied with a sad smile.

Hotch sat down on the curb and Emily sat next to him.

"How drunk are _you?"_ he asked.

"I'm not. All I had was a margarita. I'll drive you home ok?" she replied playing with his hair.

Hotch nodded and stared at her. They looked into each others eyes with matching smiles. Those eyelashes.. They're perfect, Hotch thought. Emily blinked a few times in a row and that's what made Hotch snap. He grabbed her neck and pulled her into him. He gave her a passionate kiss and this time, he let her give tongue. They sat there, on the curb, kissing until Hotch pulled away.

"Wait..." he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I don't understand," he replied.

Emily raised an eyebrow and placed another long kiss on his lips.

"What don't you understand?" she asked smiling.

"Well..." he was distracted by Emily putting a bunch of small kisses on his cheek.

"Aaron, get to the point!" she laughed.

"You know how I'm... you know.. drunk?"

"Yes I know you're drunk, I know you're very drunk."

"Then.. Why are we doing this?"

"So I can kiss you all I want, then when you wake up tomorrow you will think its a dream and want to ask me out for real," Emily said kissing his neck.

Hotch was so confused and distracted by Emily's kisses that he didn't even know where he was anymore.

"Em... I-"

"Be quiet," she replied giving him another kiss.

This one was long, longer than all the times they had kissed that night. When one tried to pull away, they were pulled back in by the other. The only reason they fully pulled away was because they're lungs were screaming for air.

"Em.." Hotch breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Can we finish this is the car or something because the bouncer looks like he about to beat us up," Hotch said looking at the club door.

Emily looked over and laughed.

"Ok," she said standing up, pulling Hotch with her.

Hotch got in the backseat and Emily went in the drivers seat.

"What are you doing up there?" Hotch asked.

"Moving the car somewhere where the bouncer can't see us," Emily laughed.

She drove up a few blocks then climbed in the backseat with Hotch. She was practically on top of him the way she was kissing him.

"Whoa, Emily calm down," Hotch laughed as Emily kissed his neck.

Emily laughed as Hotch flipped her over so her back was on the seat and he was on top of her. They stayed in the car kissing until Emily decided she had enough.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you home," she said sitting up, giving Hotch a quick kiss before climbing back into the driver's seat.

She drove to Hotch's apartment and walked up with him. He climbed into bed and looked at Emily.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Maybe.. Maybe not," she smiled.

She sat next to him and played with his hair until he fell asleep.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear as she walked out the door.


End file.
